Kiss It Better
by TheDamsel
Summary: Some realizations lead to hurt. But love heals all. SessInu. M-preg.


**AN** : Today is the day that my mother blessed the world with my presence! Lawls. Anyway, I really wanted to post the complete story (most likely a twoshot, possibly three chapters) but sadly it didn't pan out that way. But for my birthday, I wanted to post _something_ so as you can see, I've decided to go ahead and post the first chapter. Sorta like a gift to you guys for my twenty-first birthday. (Yes, I'm hyped!)

While I'm at it, a Huge Thank You to everyone who checked in with me! It really means a lot that you guys continue to take the time to do so. A few of you I've come to consider as family and I Love you for the support you show me!

Let me stop before I make myself cry! (As I tend to do quite often I've realized). Hope you enjoy this peek for what I have in store for this short story!

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Papa!"

He sighed over the plate of pancakes, turning his head toward his shoulder. "What is it, Hana?" He asked his five year old as he turned back to the task at hand, reaching for the bottle of syrup and pouring a decent amount over the chopped up pieces of fluffy breakfast. With a side of scrambled eggs and portions of sausage patties cut into smaller pieces. Leaving his spot by the counter to go and serve the plate to his youngest child. Setting it down before the chair she sat high in.

"Where's daddy?" She asked in her soft, sugary sweet voice before reaching for the fork within her reach. Digging into her pancakes before looking to him with expectant amber eyes. Watching the hanyou turn to the refrigerator to retrieve the sippy cup that held chilled milk. Placing it down before her before turning to eye the entryway to the kitchen. Seeing no sign of his husband or son.

"I'll be right back, Hana." The hanyou muttered distractedly, the little girl's mouth too stuffed to reply as he left and walked down the hallway on the first floor. Knocking on the door before slowly pushing his way inside. Stepping fully inside at seeing the still figure completely buried under the covers. He walked over, bending down to shake at his son. Watching as the cover was pulled down to see his son looking back to him with half-lidded eyes. The silver haired demon sitting up on his elbows, the cover falling slightly down his slim, tall frame. Tendrils of silver falling into his crimson lidded eyes.

"I overslept, didn't I?" The young dog's voice deeper than usual from the sleep. Sitting up to scrub his hands over his eyes to clear the heaviness.

"Yes," the hanyou replied. "You better get up or you'll be late for class." Already walking back to the door as he spoke. Jogging up the stairs and pushing into the master bedroom. Walking around to where his husband lay, smiling as he laid down over him, nuzzling the face that belonged to the silver haired demon. A smile keeping his lips pulled as he pulled back at the incoherent mumbles that left the mouth before him. Watching as red stained lids blinked open before golden eyes finally found his steady gaze.

"Inuyasha," the demon sighed before closing his eyes, though no longer asleep. The hanyou's name a tired sigh.

"It's time for you to get ready for work if you plan on going in, Sess." He informed his spouse simply before bending back over the other man, placing his nose into the crook of his neck. Lips barely skimming the smooth pale skin there. Breathing in the man's natural scent. "Or," he drawled lowly with a hint of a teasing nature peeking through. "You can call in and . . . spend the day here with me." His tone effectively getting across the idea that their time spent together would be far from innocent. Lightly running the pads of his fingers across his husband's chest. "I can drop Hana off at school . . . Tamotsu's leaving for class soon . . . maybe you and I can—"

"Sorry Inuyasha, I can't stay home today." The silver haired demon spoke, eyes opening before turning his head to eye the clock on the nightstand that read eight twenty-three am. "I have an important conference as well as some other things I can't afford to put off any longer." Turning back to the white haired male to press a kiss to his forehead before making to climb out of bed.

"Of course you do." The words too low for even the dog's pointed ears to pick up as he walked away from him. Inuyasha watched him go into the bathroom before getting up from the mattress and leaving the room to go back downstairs to finish getting his daughter ready for school. Walking in to see Tamotsu washing the dishes from breakfast. He smiled at the sight, his entrance earning a look back from the twenty-one year old. Dressed for the day in blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a red and yellow dragon adorning the front. A gray backpack strapped across his back. His locks pulled back and plaited in one long tail that hung over his shoulder. A smile on the dog's lips before turning back to the running water. Inuyasha walked over to the little white haired girl, her arms already outstretched to be raised out of her seat. The hanyou grabbed her even as he turned his head to his child. "You didn't have to do that, Motsu. I know you have to leave for class soon." He lifted Hana from her seat and placed her over his hip, watching Tamotsu walk towards him and his sister.

"It's alright," the young man spoke. "I'll still be able to make it on time." Bringing a hand up to ruffle his sister's hair which earned him a giggle and a smile. The dog smiling down at her before turning to give the hanyou his undivided attention. "I'll be heading over to look at an apartment with Rie once our classes are out."

"What," he asked with a crinkle of his brow. "Your looking for an apartment?"

Tamotsu adopted a similar expression. "I thought you knew. Dad said he'd talk it over with you."

"Well he hasn't," the frown on his face just as apparent in his tone. Shaking his head as he decided to push aside his husband's lack of communication to the side for a moment. "Why do you want to move out, Motsu? Your father isn't pressuring you is he?"

"What? No," The young demon called in surprise before hurrying to reassure the hanyou that wasn't the case. "No, papa. It's just . . . I'm too old to still be living at home. I work and Rie mentioned she was ready to leave home so we thought we might as well find a place together."

"I know Tamotsu, but you know we don't mind you staying while you finish school. Your barely managing to hold down working part-time and still try to juggle around your class schedule."

"I kinda already talked it over with dad." The silver haired demon drawled as if hesitant to reveal that tidbit of information. "He says he'll pay the rent so I don't have to work full-time while I go to school. At this point, it's really just a matter of finding a place."

The hanyou's brows quirked in surprise at hearing that. "You've . . . you've never been on your own before. I don't know how I feel—"

"I'm sorry papa but I have to leave if I want to make it to school on time. We'll talk later about it." A kiss to his cheek before he was presented with his son's retreating back. Wondering if he imagined the sudden urgency behind Tamotsu's need to leave that had been absent before. Looking after his child until a giggle pulled his attention. Seeing Hana still in her pajamas spurring him into action. Heading up the stairs to get her dressed and drop her off at school. Rifling through her dresser for her school uniform. A short-sleeved white button up with a navy blue skirt the elementary school's uniform. Brushing her shoulder length locks back into a single plait of silver. Her side locks left hanging down over either of her shoulders. Grabbing her shoes after setting her on the edge of the bed.

"I look pretty, daddy?" The excited inquiry made Inuyasha look up at his little girl's face, her amber gaze trained behind him and he turned, seeing his husband taking up space in the doorway of Hana's bedroom. Looking pristine in a dark gray suit. His locks pulled back away from his striped face in a high ponytail. Bangs falling into red lids as he held his daughter's equally golden eyes.

"You look beautiful." The dog replied with a softness that was usually absent, Hana's head ducking in a shy manner that managed to pull a smile from the hanyou's lips. The silver haired demon turned to face him. Finally taking note of the ties the demon held in each hand once he raised them up. "Which tie better matches this suit?"

He eyed the red and black tie in either hand. "Black one." He answered simply. The hanyou turned back to his daughter, finishing with her shoes before raising from his crouch and walking over to the other man. Taking over in situating his tie at seeing the demon having a slight issue in getting it situated around his collar. "Something you wanna tell me, Sesshomaru?" He asked lowly, golden eyes flashing up for a short moment before focusing back on the task at hand. Feeling his husband's gaze peering down at him.

"No, but based on your tone, I take it there's something you feel I should say." Sesshomaru's words holding an almost unimpressed undertone.

"Tamotsu wants to move out," he said, finally lifting his gaze as his hands moved steadily. "You didn't think that was something I should know about?" Straightening out the black tie before looking back up. "You've had conversations with our son about moving out without me."

Tilting his head in challenge at the raised brow that met him. "It was one conversation," the dog demon clarified, "and it was never my intention to keep it from you. I've been so busy as of late it slipped my mind. I told him I would discuss it with you and if you agreed, I would pay the rent for the housing."

He ducked his head, bangs covering his eyes as he grew silent for a short moment in thought. "It's me, isn't it? He was seeing how I'd react to it." Knowing there'd been a reason Tamotsu had been trying to suddenly get away. He lifted his head with searching eyes. "Why would he feel as if he couldn't come to me about this? Just tell me outright he wants to leave home."

"I take it he knew you wouldn't take to kindly to the idea and was hesitant to tell you. He was afraid of disappointing you."

He breathed with disbelieving eyes. "I could never be disappointed in Tamotsu. But am I being irrational in thinking he might be trying to take on too much too soon? He's already dealing with school and work, now he has to worry about paying bills on top of that?" Steadying his full attention onto the dog to see his husband glancing down at the watch on his wrist. "Sesshomaru." He cried out in indignation. The irritation in his eyes apparent as he met his husband's stare.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but if I don't leave now I'll be late for the conference." The dog said quickly before leaning forward to press a kiss into the top of ashen colored locks. "We'll discuss this when I return."

He sighed, letting out his rising anger with the breath as he leaned into the quick kiss before watching his spouse turn his back on him and walk from out of their daughter's room. "Alright," he whispered before raising his tone. "I'll see you later tonight. Have a nice day. And I love you." He called out louder over the retreating footsteps but was only met with the sound of the front door closing.

He turned to his baby, plastering on a smile as he bent down to situate her pink backpack over her shoulders. Refusing to let her see the feelings that lurked just below the surface.

...

"Bye Hana!" He called after her little figure, earning a wave and a smile as the little demoness ran to join the rest of her classmates in line as they waited for their teacher to arrive to escort them to class. He stood in the distance until he saw the young auburn haired human woman. Watching Hana disappear even as he reached into his front pocket for the sudden shrill of a ringtone that resonated there. Seeing it was his longtime friend trying to reach him as he finally turned to the dark gray 2017 GMC Acadia he'd parked along the curb. Dumping himself into the driver's seat and closing the door behind himself as he connected the call. "Hey Shippo."

"Hey yourself." Came the light voice that held the tiniest bit of a natural rasp. "You drop off Hana yet?"

"I'm actually leaving the school now." He supplied, checking that the coast was clear before pulling out of the space.

"Good. Can you come by the house when you get a chance? There's something I wanna talk with you about."

"Yeah, I can be there in fifteen minutes. Is everything alright?"

"Nothing that serious." The fox reassured lightly. "Just something I wanna run by you."

"Alright then. I'll see you in a bit." He said before hanging up the call, tossing the cell into one of the cupholders only to let out a sigh at it immediately ringing once more. Immediately connecting the call at seeing it was Sesshomaru who was trying to reach him.

"Hey." He greeted softly.

"Inuyasha. Did you pick up the suits from the dry cleaners?"

"Damn it," he cursed as he lightly struck the steering wheel. Reminded of the dog's suits he was meant to pick up yesterday afternoon. "I'll pick them up after I swing by Shippo's. There's something he wants to talk with me about."

"Inuyasha, I have to go. I'll see you at home."

"Oh," he breathed, can't helping but to be a bit disappointed but he understood the dog had to work. "Well I love y—"

His words stopped on his lips as the phone made a sound that indicated their connection had ended. Shaking his head to himself as he placed the phone back into one of the holders. Turning on the radio to fill the silence around him. The grip on the wheel under his hands just a bit tighter as he took several deep breaths to will away the painful squeeze in his chest. Eyes a rapid blink as he hoped to abate the stinging sensation. Not allowing himself to think as he drove to his friend's home with a rigidness in his posture he couldn't get rid of.

Finally parking along the curb of the fox's grand home. Pulling his scattered emotions together before leaving the Acadia to walk around the car and start up the walkway lined with flowers. Bringing a hand up to knock on the white screen door before stepping back to wait for entrance. Looking around the quiet suburban neighborhood until the sound of the door opening pulled his attention.

"That was quick." The red haired beauty commented as he held the door open for the white haired male. A grin lighting up his emerald orbs and seeming to enhance his delicate features. His sandy red locks pulled back from his face in a ponytail that stopped a bit beneath his shoulders. His smaller, lithe frame apparent despite the silk metallic gray robe he wore with the matching pants. His hips flaring with a hint of a curvaceous figure. His aura welcoming and friendly. Looking every bit like a millionaire's significant other.

"Was it?" He asked distractedly as he ventured into his friend's home. Having been on autopilot for most of the ride over here. Turning to watch the fox with a whirl as he remembered why he was here to begin with. "So what's up? What'd you wanna speak with me about?"

"Come into the kitchen," the red head instructed softly as he passed the hanyou, leaving in his wake a minty scent. "We can talk over a glass of Nebbiolo."

"Does this have anything to do with Rie and Tamotsu wanting to move in together?" He wondered as he took up a seat at the round kitchen table. Watching his friend walk into the pantry, emerging with two wine goblets and a green bottle of wine. Standing before the island in the kitchen as he uncorked the cap from the wine.

"Hn? Oh no. But while we're on the topic . . . I already told Rie if you and Sesshomaru agreed to it, Koga and I would pay for their utility bills." Pouring a decent amount of the dark red liquid into the twin glasses. "Have you two discussed whether or not your on the same page about Tamotsu leaving home?"

"I just found out about it this morning. Sesshomaru said he meant to tell me but it slipped his mind I guess." Taking the glass presented to him before nodding his head in thanks. The fox settling into one of the seats before lifting the wine to his lips. "How long have they been thinking of finding a place together?"

"Rie came to me about two weeks ago telling me she and Tamotsu wanted to move in together."

"Well, at least your daughter came to you about it." The hanyou laughed with no humor before suddenly feeling the need to sip at his own drink in hand. "Tamotsu went to Sesshomaru first. Tamotsu should know he can come to me about anything."

The red head tilted his head in thought. "I think he does know that, Inuyasha. I think they really want this and the thought of upsetting you about his decision got the better of him."

He circled the rim of his glass with his finger absent-mindedly. It was Tamotsu's decision, wasn't it? Even if he said he was against this, his son was an adult who would find a way to make it happen on his own despite what he said. He could say no and his son would still move out anyway. Or he could accept this and ensure his child was given the best opportunities for success while he finished out his years in college.

"You shouldn't worry so much." His friend told him. "They're growing up and it's only natural they're going to want to go out into the world on their own. It doesn't mean he won't need you around anymore." The fox smiled at him.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to think about." Inuyasha sighed. "My son's leaving home." He said with a hint of sadness he didn't try to mask.

"Tamotsu's got your brain and his father's looks. Trust me, he'll be more than fine." The red head replied with a light touch to his knee. The hanyou chuckling before sobering up.

"So what'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"Oh. That's right." The fox breathed as if in remembrance before setting his empty glass down onto the table. "I'm planning a getaway for some of us mothers. We'll be in Rome, Italy for a whole week." The excitement in his eyes laced into his words as he looked to the hanyou with expectant eyes.

"That sounds really nice, Shippo. I haven't been to Rome in years." His words almost wistful as he pictured the beautiful city. Traveling to foreign lands practically came along with the territory of being the spouse of a millionaire. Despite going along with his husband for business, they used to stay an extra day or two in whatever country they happened to reside and make a small trip for themselves. Their wasn't anything quite like making love in a foreign place. Entangled in the bed sheets of their hotel suite as they explored one another with the city's street lights being their only source of lighting. Unaware of the small upturn of his lips as he thought of times that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"So I take it that means you'll be going?" Shippo threw out hopefully.

He focused back on his friend with a sigh. "As fun as that sounds, my family needs me here right now. Not somewhere they can't reach me."

"Inuyasha. They'll be fine without you for a week. Your always in mommy mode. It's okay to take a little time for yourself every now and then." Shippo told him with a pointed look before standing to collect their empty wine glasses.

"Who would I even get to watch Hana?" He threw out. Thinking that would be enough to end the discussion but the fox wasn't fazed.

"You know your mother would be more than happy to take Hana for a week." He was right. His mother was always telling him to slow down and find time for himself. Hell, if she knew there was a chance for him to get away, she'd likely be the first to volunteer.

"Well . . . what if Tamotsu or Sesshomaru need me and I'm not there?"

"Your looking for an excuse and I'm not having it. Tamotsu and Sesshomaru are two grown adults who are more than capable of looking after themselves for a week. You know what I think? You've been taking care of everybody else for so long you've totally neglected taking care of yourself." The demon told him before retaking his seat.

"It's what I do." Inuyasha stressed. "I enjoy taking care of my family. I don't mind."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you have to be available every second of every day. They don't even have the chance to miss you." Obviously making to say more, but the sound of the doorbell sounded throughout the space. "Excuse me." Shippo told him before getting up to see who was at his front door. Inuyasha watched him go, listening to him talk to a man he'd never heard before today. Friendly and deep voice. The sound of the door closing heard before he made out Shippo making his way back over the tiled floor. Sitting up higher in his chair at seeing his friend walk in with a big bouquet of Amaryllises. The smile on his face telling as he walked to the island to place the clear vase in the center of the kitchen island. Inuyasha eyed the beautiful arrangement before standing up from his own seat. Going up to finger one Amaryllis.

"These are gorgeous." He whispered in awe. "What did Koga do for you to get these."

Shippo laughed. "Nothing. He's always surprising me with little things like this. A few weeks ago he actually surprised me with a road trip to Yamanashi. He wouldn't even let me pack. Oh we had so much fun." He shook his head with a smile on his lips. "That sneaky wolf. I had no idea what he was planning when he left for work this morning."

Inuyasha offered his friend a smile that didn't match his eyes before he turned his attention back onto the Amaryllises. "Random flowers just because . . . Surprise weekend trips . . . I envy you." The hanyou said with a faint hitch of laughter but the lightness he meant to convey was lost in translation with the almost breathless undertone.

"I . . ." Shippo's brow crinkled as he turned away from the bouquet. "Inuyasha," he breathed. "What . . . what does that mean?"

"Just . . . just forget I said anything." The hanyou backtracked as he threw his hands in the air. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"No," Shippo drawled as he reached for his friend's hand and guided him back to his seat at the table. "You and I are going to sit down and talk about what's bothering you. What's going on, Inuyasha?"

"I don't . . . I don't know. It just came rushing at me when I saw the Amaryllises. I can't even remember the last time Sesshomaru got me flowers." He spoke with a lower of his head, fiddling with the silver band on his ring finger.

"That idiot," the fox hissed and he immediately raised his head.

"No, it's not like that." He shook his head as he came to his husband's defense. "He's just busy with the company and I know that so I really don't even know why I said anything."

"Because your feeling neglected by your husband and there is nothing wrong with wanting his attention. What I'm not understanding is why you haven't spoken to him about this?"

He chewed his lip before letting out a breath. "I would hate to come across as selfish. I see just how much he does for us so I try to make it easier on him. Wanting to go out when I know he's exhausted? A night on the town seems so small in comparison after he's worked so hard that I just let it go."

"So you plan to suffer in silence, is that it?" Sighing as he saw the hanyou had no intention of responding to what they both knew was most likely the white haired male's intentions. "Look, I get it. There are days Koga comes home irritable from work and all he wants is to be left alone sometimes. And so I give him his space. You want to do everything you can to be supportive. But you can not give so much of yourself that you lose sight of what made you fall in love in the first place. Koga sending me those flowers doesn't mean that we're perfect or that we have it all together. It's a continuous effort to stay in a space where we're both happy with each other. Even if all we can manage sometimes is telling each other about our day before we go to bed. But not saying anything at all doesn't change a thing. If Sesshomaru doesn't know how you feel, your not giving him the chance to work on fixing it."

"Even after all these years of being married . . . I still want Sesshomaru with the same intensity I've always had. But I'm beginning to think he doesn't feel the same way. If he's bored with me—"

"No. I don't think it's anything as rash as that, Inuyasha. You've just allowed life's little everyday distractions to get in between you. You with Hana and him at the office. You know I don't mind taking Hana off your hands every now and then and I know Ms. Izayoi would agree."

"Maybe I am looking at this the wrong way. I guess a part of me has been walking around with the mindset he should just . . . know."

The fox nodded. "He can't read your mind Inuyasha. Who says you have to wait around for him to make the first move? When's the last time you dressed up for him or planned a dinner alone? Or did something spontaneous? Something that made him want to do nothing but get home to you."

He couldn't help the self conscious run of his hand over his locks; turning his head slightly to avoid the wandering eyes of his red haired friend. The top half of his hair thrown up in a messy ponytail that fell into the rest of his tresses. Knowing the faded blue jeans and white and blue plaid, long-sleeved button down wasn't the most eye-catching. Most of his outfits consisting of carelessly through on casual clothing these days. Nothing that screamed take me to the nearest bedroom and have your way with me. Being a mother and seeing to everything in the household took up most of his energy so he didn't put as much thought into his outfits as he would've liked. He fell off in his appearance a few months after having Hana. With Sesshomaru not being around the home as much, their wasn't anyone to impress, therefore no need to dress up. And he'd just gotten used to the ease of waking up and throwing on something that didn't take much thought.

"It's no ones fault." Shippo spoke, seeming to sense where his thoughts had taken him. "This is just one of those things in a marriage you have to get through. And it'll make you stronger for it."

He sighed, expression almost solemn as he looked to Shippo with serious eyes. "Something has to give and soon. Because I don't know how much longer our marriage can survive this."

* * *

"Can I help papa?"

The hanyou looked with one raise of a dark brow, the white haired girl cradling her cheek against her balled up fist. Expression bored as she met his gaze unperturbed by the faint trace of amusement Inuyasha held in his own golden orbs.

"Are you done with your homework, Hana?" He asked her, already turning back to the salmon he was frying in the pan. Flipping the slice of fish to reveal one golden brown side. Knowing his daughter was looking for any reason to get out of completing the sheet before her. The sigh his sharp ears picked up answer enough to his question.

"I don't like homework, papa." The pretty little demoness told him matter-of-factly, the pout in her tone apparent. "Math is hard."

He looked her way, a soft smile on his lips at seeing her dejected posturing over the sheet of paper spread before her over the kitchen table. Her little legs swinging in her concentration as she obviously tried to solve the equations before her. He turned down the heat to what would be their meal tonight before making his way to his little girl. Looming over her as his eyes looked over the numbered list of problems she had to solve. "It's not hard, Hana. You just have to remember to use your fingers." He reminded her softly, placing a clawed finger to the problem it seemed she was having a hard time with. "Is this the one your stuck on?" At the vigorous nod of her head, he raised each of his hands up for her eyes, his fingers currently displaying the number seven. "Okay, baby. Seven plus three. How many fingers am I holding up right now?"

Her brilliant orbs squinted as she counted each of the digits he had in the air. "That's seven, papa."

He nodded encouragingly. "Now, if I add three more fingers, how many fingers do I have now?" Doing just that as he spread his palms wide out towards her. Her eyes narrowing in thought and he had to stifle a chuckle at just how much she looked like her father then. Despite having none of the facial markings her father and brother had blemished over their features.

"That's ten."

He smiled. "That's your answer, Hana. Seven and three is ten. Okay, let's do the next one. Five plus three. You try this time, baby."

He stayed beside her, watching the smile grow over her face as she answered correctly problem after problem. Having already got the hang of it as she used her fingers to solve the equations. Helping her with the rest and instructing her to put her assignment away inside her backpack for school tomorrow. The thought of helping her papa prepare dinner gone from her mind as she raced from the kitchen with a loud exclamation to her mother she was going to go and play with her dolls. He chuckled to himself as turned back to the stove, turning the heat back up slightly before peeking a look inside the oven at the baked asparagus and oven roasted potatoes inside. Studying the perfectly lined vegetables with a critical eye as the sound of the front door opening made one furry ear perk up from his head of white. A quick look to the clock on the wall showing it was almost nine pm. His suspicions confirmed at seeing the silver haired demon walk into the space, Tamotsu's grin lighting up his handsome face as he dumped the school bag he carried around into one of the empty chairs at the table. Making his way closer to eye the quietly sizzling salmon. Head tilting as he saw one of his favorite dishes being prepared. Turning to eye the watchful hanyou who stood off to the side with a softness in his eyes as he watched his eldest child.

"Your making my favorite?" Tamotsu asked in hesitant confusion. Smelling the salmon, olive oil drizzled asparagus and garlic-herb and parmesan red potatoes that permeated the air. "What's the occasion?"

Inuyasha's throat producing a faint humming noise that served as confirmation. Straightening out at seeing the perplexity that still lingered in his son's golden eyes. Pushing away images of a young energetic dog demon running around their home with nothing on his little body but a diaper. Lamely gesturing a hand out to the meal he had prepared tonight for his first born. "Uh, yeah. Figured I'd might as well seeing as how you probably won't be around as much anymore. With you leaving home and all."

Clearly seeing the stillness that had overcome his child as he properly sorted out the meaning behind his words. A shot of pink quickly darting out to swipe across one upper lip in a show off nervousness. "So you . . . you, um, talked it over with dad?" Tamotsu's voice quiet, as if afraid to speak any louder.

"Not quite." Inuyasha drawled uneasily with a tilt of his head as if confused about that himself. Stepping closer to his son as he squared himself before the young dog. His words soft. "He had to head into the office. But I did talk with Shippo and he told me you and Rie were really looking forward to finding a spot for yourselves." The look in the hanyou's eyes growing helpless as he looked to his son. "You could've came to me, Tamotsu. I hate you felt the need to hide something like this from me but if you did then there must be a reason."

" I . . . I wanted to, papa," The tone in his voice matching the desperate look he currently held. As if pleading for his mother to understand. "You were the first person I wanted to run to and tell. But I knew you wouldn't really want me to go and if dad knew you didn't agree . . . and I just . . ." The young dog's hands curling into fists as his eyes lit up with an emotion that almost took the hanyou's breath away. "I really want this, papa."

"I see that." The hanyou whispered in a strange tone, nodding his head as he watched the tension leave Tamotsu's shoulders. Saddened yet oddly proud by the display in front of him. His smile strained. "I know no matter what I say, you'll just find a way to make it happen on your own. No matter how much I may wanna keep you here, your not a little boy anymore. And it wouldn't be fair to you to treat you as such. I guess I'm just used to having my babies around me."

He was taken off guard by the arms that came around him, not having realized he'd been burning a hole into the tile beneath their feet. He wrapped his arms around his first born, relishing in the heat his child brought to him. "I'll still come around, papa. You know you're my favorite person." The laugh in Tamotsu's voice successfully pulling his lips upward.

"You better," he replied as he broke away, intending for his voice to be more stern but his voice croaked with unshed tears.

"Of course I will. I'm still gonna need my clothes washed and my food cooked."

"Oh you little—" Tamotsu's laugh filling the kitchen at the light push he received to his shoulder. Having brought the hanyou out of his sadness as Inuyasha turned his attention back to the cooking fish with a chuckle. His son's silliness effectively swiping away the dark cloud that had been forming above his head.

He gave a glance over his shoulder at the cellphone that rang out, sounding somewhere from Tamotsu. He took the fish out of the skillet, focusing on fixing the fish on the plates laid nearby. Drizzling each serving generously with butter sauce, parsley and garnish and thin lemon slices. His attention once more pulled by the drawled, "Nah, I won't be able to make it tonight." Brows furrowing at his son before turning to remove the potatoes and asparagus from the oven. Placing it on the stove's top before turning to lean against the counter with a cross of his arms. The silver haired dog appearing to gently argue with someone about a change of plans before eventually bringing the phone down away from his ear.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Tamotsu pocket his cellphone, lifting his gaze up to see golden eyes looking back his way.

"Just one of the guys seeing if I was still going out tonight. The Band of Seven are playing at Tetsusaiga downtown."

"What. Your not going?" Unable to keep the incredulous belief from spilling forth. Tamotsu had been a faithful follower of their music and fan since he was thirteen. Only reason Inuyasha knew of their existence was courtesy of one persistent silver haired teen asking his mother to buy the group's latest album.

However, the young dog simply shrugged. "I can always see them some other time."

"But you love the Band of Seven."

"Yeah but . . . you made my favorite meal." Hesitation sketched onto his handsome features before rushing on. "It'd be rude to leave after the effort you put into tonight."

He shrugged, a light smile on his lips. "You may as well go. There's not much going on around here tonight. Go," he urged softly. "Go see the Band of Seven with your friends."

"You sure?" Tamotsu asked with a raise of a brow. A war visible in his golden eyes. The want to be a good son conflicting with his desire to see his favorite band down at the lounge downtown.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He drawled lazily with a glance around the kitchen. "I don't think your father will be coming home from the office until the morning. I'll just feed your sister and turn in to bed early."

"Thanks, papa. I'll text you if I don't come back tonight." The young demon closing the distance to place a chaste kiss to his cheek before making to the leave the kitchen. Cellphone already out as he made to tell his friends he'd be going out after all.

Inuyasha went about finishing fixing the plates of food over the counter. Wrapping two of the plates in wrap and tucking them away in the refrigerator for his husband and child at their leisure. Oddly in a much better mood than the one he'd been in this morning. He understood now. It wasn't Tamotsu's unwillingness to speak to him about moving out as much as it'd been about his fear of doing so. Fear of disappointing him and not having the hanyou's support in his new venture. Tamotsu would still move out, but he'd rather his mother be okay with his decision than against it. What once bothered him now eased something within him. His son seeking his approval of sorts. Despite being considered an adult, his mother's opinion still mattered to him. For at least a little while yet, Tamotsu still seemed to need him.

He smiled before calling Hana down to the kitchen table, setting her plate down before pouring her a glass of apple juice. A glass of red wine for himself before taking a sip of the liquid. His brain and his father's looks. Yeah, his son would be just fine.

A car horn blared from outside after a while and Tamotsu bound down the stairs a moment later. Yelling his departure to the two white haired members at the kitchen table. His own voice carrying to the next room over as he shouted for his son to be safe. The door closing behind Tamotsu and the house was noticeably much quieter.

"Hana, baby . . ." He started, waiting until eyes like his own raised to meet his. "How would you feel about spending a week at your grandma Izayoi's house?"

Hana smiled. "I like grandma's house."

"I know." He smiled before continuing on. "Papa got invited to go on a trip. If I go, you'll have to stay here with your grandma."

Her eyes squinted. "Its a trip for grown ups?"

"Yes, Hana. There won't be any other children there."

"Oh," she breathed, the air about her becoming so despondent, he almost told her to forget the whole thing until she looked up with wide eyes. "Can I go next time? Daddy and Motsu too?"

He blinked, his mouth snapping shut. Taken aback by the swiftness in her change of emotions. Hana referring to the family vacation trips they made to take at least once a year around the summer season. Head tilting as it appeared she wasn't upset at the idea of her papa being away for a week. If he suspected she had been, he would've turned down the invitation. Would he actually be able to go Rome? "Of course, Hana." Failing to remind his daughter that their family trips were yearly and it would have happened whether he went to Rome or not.

She nodded with a blinding grin, turning back to her meal with a seemingly self-satisfied air. Shaking his head with a grin of his own as he looked down towards her, turning back to finish his own plate of food.

He let Hana play upstairs in her room while he cleaned up the kitchen before trudging up the stairs to give his daughter a bath. Once he got her to stop streaking around in her birthday suit—and jumping on the bed while he picked out her pajamas—he read her one of her favorite books, closing it once he noticed her eyes closed and her breathing peaceful. Leaving her door open a crack before making his way into the master bedroom and from there the bathroom. Running a bath of his own as he stripped down naked. Braiding his hair into a plait before making his way into the jacuzzi bath. Settling back into the steaming water with a close of his lids. His body becoming limp as he relaxed away the day's little stresses. Eventually reaching for the bar of soap and running it along his smooth skin. Head tipping some with a sigh as he glided the bar along the side of his neck. The sound of the bedroom door opening made his head turn. "Hana?" He called out hesitantly, wondering if Hana had somehow awakened from her sleep and came to search him out.

Soft padding of footsteps revealed a face he hadn't seen since this morning and he relaxed back into the water. Smiling as he watched Sesshomaru make his way closer, loosening the tie around his collar before crouching down beside the side of the tub. The demon leaning towards him and he met him in the chaste kiss he sought. "Mnm," he moaned teasingly with a bite of his lip as he pulled away to see eyes like his own staring back at him. "Your home pretty early. I figured you wouldn't be back until the morning."

Sesshomaru hummed. "Anything else I must see to can be held off until tomorrow." The dog raised a hand to his neck, seemingly squeezing a particular area with a slightly strained expression. Inuyasha reached over, gently pushing aside the dog's hand before placing his hands on either of the man's shoulder.

"Long day, huh?" He asked lowly, his fingers digging into the pale skin, feeling the tension ease within his husband. His gaze drawing up at one of his hands being captured and pink lips pressing a kiss upon the back of his hand.

"Nothing I can not manage." The dog's baritone voice emitting from somewhere within his chest and the hanyou barely resisted the urge to shiver. Not caring that his arms were wet as he wrapped each one of them around his husband's shoulders to loop them around his neck. The kiss to follow searing and savoring. Leaning into the demon at feeling large hands run across the sides of his torso. Feeling himself heat up in a different way that had little to do with the water he sat in. Breathless at the lips that kissed their way down to latch onto his neck. Feeling every scrape of those fangs before they nipped at his skin.

"You could . . . you could join me, ya know." He managed to get out, gingerly fingering the silver strands at the nape of the dog's neck that managed to escape his ponytail. Locking eyes with Sesshomaru as the demon pulled back to eye him. "I could use a little help getting clean." He suggested with a small grin, the demon's own lips pulling to the side in a show of his own amusement.

"How can I possibly turn down such a tempting invitation from one so sweet?" Sesshomaru stated in hushed tones and Inuyasha barely tampered down the urge to squeal his delight. He couldn't remember the last time Sesshomaru had focused completely on him without work buzzing in the background. Hana was asleep and he was glad he'd encouraged Tamotsu to go out tonight. Some adult time with his spouse was much more appealing than the alternative of reading a book and turning in for another night alone. They hadn't been intimate for a little over a month and they could definitely stand to use some alone time.

Sesshomaru whispered sweet nothings in his ear, the hanyou giggling like a highschooler with a crush at the playful nips upon his skin wherever his husband's lips could reach. Alternating between quick pecks and drawn out wrestles of tongues. Both coming up short at the sound of a cellphone coming from their bedroom. Seeing the demon's head of silver turn to eye the doorway and he didn't hesitate to turn his husband's attention back his way. "Just ignore it," he muttered quickly with a dismissive wave of his hand. And soon only his appreciative moans and the shift of water heard as the phone cut off. Becoming lost in his spouse's wicked tongue until the ringtone began once more. He himself was content to ignore it but he could feel the shift in Sesshomaru. The lips over his own not as pressing and intent. Knowing the dog wouldn't be with him in the present moment if he didn't deal with whoever was trying to reach him.

He pulled back with a sigh, reaching for the bar of soap and scrubbing it along his arm. "You may as well go and see who it is. They're not going to stop until you answer." His point proven when the demon's ringtone started up once more.

He turned to his right, offering a slight uplift of his lips at the war he saw taking place over his husband's ethereal features. "It's fine," he backed with a few nods of his head. "Go ahead."

"It'll only be a moment." Sesshomaru kissed his temple before rising and leaving from the bathroom. Inuyasha washing his skin as he listened to Sesshomaru speak with who he assumed was someone from the office. Something about a deal. But once it became apparent the conversation would not be a quick one—if the heated words were any indication—he tuned out the words that held no significance to him. The dog's voice becoming little more than background noise. Humming to himself his mother's song. One she would often hum to him as a child when he felt scared or was down.

He quieted as he realized it had grown silent in the room over. "Sesshomaru?" He called out, getting no response. Wondering if the dog had taken his phone call towards another area of their home. He finished cleansing himself before draining the water from the tub and standing from the coolness. Grabbing the nearby white towel from the handle and stepping out the tub. "Sessho—" He came up short, bracing his hand against the doorframe as he watched him. Head tilting with a twist of his lips. Watching the silver haired dog's closed expression as he lay on his back sprawled across their mattress. The rise and fall of his chest deep and slow, lost to the world as crimson lids shielded his brilliant orbs. He walked past the bed in opt of their walk-in closet. Quickly tugging up a pair of gray sweatpants and one of Sesshomaru's larger white tees before making his way before his slumbering spouse. Bending down into a crouch before gently tugging off one black dress shoe and promptly taking care of the other one. Placing them in the closet before walking back to Sesshomaru. Helping to maneuver the dog demon onto his side of the bed, nothing past a faint incoherent mumble leaving his lips at being disturbed before his head hit the pillow. Inuyasha grabbed the dog's discarded cellphone and plugged it onto the charger before placing it on the nightstand. Moving the cover higher up his husband's body and leaving him to go back into the bathroom. Giving the tub a thorough scrub down before finally climbing into his side of the bed. Pressing himself against the demon's back, his forehead resting against the hard muscle there as he laid wide awake in the darkness. His hand a loose fist in the white material of his husband's button down. Telling himself it wasn't because Sesshomaru didn't want to spend time with him, he was just tired. His racing heart calming as he closed his eyes and let blissful numbness take over his mind. Relishing in Sesshomaru's breathing and his warmth before letting it lure him to sleep.

* * *

"Have a good day." He spoke after leaning away from the magneta striped cheek his lips graced. Careful not to jostle the cup of coffee in his grasp as he met the dog's golden eyed stare.

"I'll see you later tonight." Sesshomaru replied, finally walking away from him and out of the door of their home to the silver 2017 Cadillac CT6 parked in the round driveway. Admiring the broad back covered in black material as Sesshomaru widened the distance between them. The silver locks down his back moving in time with his calm, purposeful gait. Closing the door between them as the dog sat in the driver's seat. Turning from the front door to go and see about getting his daughter ready for school. Sitting down at the kitchen table to better nurse his cup of coffee. The house phone rang then and he stood up, reminding Hana to finish her food before going to see who it was calling. A grin on his lips as he took the phone from its cradle.

"Good morning, mother." He greeted pleasantly with a raise of his hand, swallowing down the brown liquid. "I take it you're calling to see if I'll be going to Italy."

"Ah. You know me too well, dear." The human's words calm and light. "Shippo told me about his plans and I am calling to let you know I would not mind keeping my granddaughter while you go and enjoy yourself. Gods know you could use the break."

"I've been thinking it over." He drawled a bit unsure, looking over to his white haired child as she scooped out a portion of her cinnamon oatmeal. Sighing as he set the cup down on the counter to cross his arms instead. "And your sure you won't mind keeping her for a week?"

"Of course I don't mind," she drawled as if to scold him. "Me and little Hana will have some fun of our own while you're away."

"Well, if your sure you don't mind . . ."

"I am absolutely sure."

"I still haven't mentioned this to Sesshomaru," he informed her before walking over to take his child's empty bowl of breakfast and placing it in the sink before silently ushering her up the stairs and to her bedroom. "If he doesn't need me here then I don't see why I shouldn't go. I'm going to go and see him at the office today. I'll call you back when I know for sure if I'm going or not." Cradling the phone as he worked on getting his baby dressed for school.

"Inuyasha," the soft hesitation made him come up short. Worldlessly directing Hana to retrieve her shoes as he waited for his mother to say more. "Sweetheart, I . . . Are you happy?"

His brows met in the middle. "Yes. Yes, mom, of course I'm happy. Why would you—"

"I just—sometimes I don't think your happy."

"This is about Sesshomaru, isn't it?" He asked in quiet realization.

"I don't think you've realized just how much your world seems to revolve around Sesshomaru, sweetheart. You don't do anything anymore without checking to see if it'll inconvenience him in some way. Is he being this courteous towards you?"

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes on the building irritation swelling to the surface. "Mother. I'm married. What he is or isn't is between him and I."

The slight bite in his words tangible despite his best efforts of reeling it back. "Oh, don't be upset, Inuyasha. You just give so much and yet you expect so little. Don't keep what your feeling bottled inside until you have no option but to explode."

"Why you would come to the conclusion I'm unhappy is beyond me. I'm happy mom. I am just fine so you don't need to worry about me."

"Inuyasha," she started in slight exasperation. "It wasn't my intention to upset you—"

"I can't discuss this with you right now," the hanyou broke in quickly. "I need to finish getting Hana ready for school. I'll speak with you later mother." He ended the call, setting the phone down onto the mattress and blowing out a quick exhale of breath. Turning to see wide golden eyes drop down from his stare. His daughter standing in the middle of the room with a pair of black shoes dangling in her hands uselessly. As if afraid of having her mother's ire directed upon her.

"Come here baby," he spoke tenderly, holding his arms out to her and waving her closer at the wary look she threw him. "Come give me a hug, Hana. Papa needs a hug."

Hesitation flashed in her bright orbs before suddenly running to close the distance between them. Flinging herself against him as he brought his arms around her, nose finding a place in the locks she inherited from him. Breathing in her innocent scent, closing his eyes as he pushed his mother's words away. Hating her observation rattled him so. He straightened out, sending his child a reassuring smile as he finished getting her ready for school.

He'd watched Sesshomaru sleep before leaving their bed this morning. He'd already decided he would be the one to make the first steps in getting their marriage back to how it used to be. When things didn't seem as forced. It was becoming increasingly clear he would continue to be disappointed if he kept waiting around for Sesshomaru to make the first move. It seemed the dog hadn't even taken notice of where they were now in their life together.

He didn't blame Sesshomaru. Not entirely. It took two to keep the spice factor in a marriage alive and thriving. He could admit he'd fallen off somewhere after giving birth to Hana. Nights when Sesshomaru wanted to be with him but he'd always be too tired after dealing with a demanding newborn. He'd stopped doing a lot of the things he used to do. Pulling his appearance together for his husband's viewing pleasure just one of them. Flirtatious text messages throughout the day between them and a romantic set up of wine, ice and rose petals waiting for the demon upon his arrival home. Once upon a time he'd been able to manage it all. Seeing to Sesshomaru's needs and taking care of home without batting an eyelash. It'd been easy with Tamotsu. He could be everything to everybody. This second pregnancy however . . . everything was suddenly so much more difficult.

The everyday pressures and responsibilities of being a mother had set in this time around. It wasn't until Hana had gotten a bit older—a bit more independent and not desiring to be by his side as much—that when he finally looked towards Sesshomaru for a certain type of affection he realized things had changed drastically between them. The dog had adapted to the changes and didn't seem bothered by them. And now that he wanted for things to revert back to the way it used to be, he was lost as to how to go about it.

He'd tried seduction. Only for the dog to be the one to say he was tired. The texts he sent were ignored for the most part. He tried everything but directly stating his own desires. Hoping Sesshomaru would suddenly notice and take action.

But Shippo had a point. If Sesshomaru didn't do anything in hopes of repairing their romantic life, why not be the one to make the first move? Because obviously keeping his mouth closed wasn't working. He was tired of being lonely without ever actually being alone.

He wouldn't do anything too outlandish. He used to visit Sesshomaru at work all the time. That seemed like a simple enough place to start. Surprise him with a visit and hopefully encourage him to leave the office for lunch at one of their favorite places. Only thing that would better was if the demon decided to have him for lunch.

Hearing Hana giggle pulled him from his thoughts, biting his lip at the smile he realized pulled his lips but it didn't disappear entirely. Squealing at suddenly seeing her papa reach for her with wiggling fingers. She turned in preparation of leaving the room, doing her best to get away from the hanyou's tickling hands but was caught anyway. Her laughter loosening the painful ball in his gut. Easing up when her eyes began to water and simply took a moment to hold her against his heart. Feeling her small hand grip the sleeve of the shirt he wore. She being just one of the many reasons he didn't want to lose his family.

A smile on his face even as his heart bled out. He couldn't help but wonder if he was being taken for granted.

* * *

 **AN** : Poor Inuyasha. Hn, who's ready for some much needed romance?


End file.
